


All's Love at War and Faire

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: In a modern world, Mollymauk Tealeaf and Caleb Widogast find each other at a medieval reenactment event. And as they say, what happens at Faire stays at Faire. Note: In this story, Caleb is a trans man.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly has been wandering around the event site all day, since the criers had roused him from his tent at nine AM. He got up, threw on his elaborate, not-quite-period coat (everything was period-appearing EXCEPT the coat itself). There had been a few friends that he had greeted, and a couple of people who he got to know over lunch. But there was one man who had attracted his attention, just sitting under a tree near the battlefield, reading a book. He sauntered over to him and plopped down next to him, completely nonchalantly. “It’s been a while, Caleb.”

Caleb looked up from his book. It wasn’t anything too special, just a way to pass the time. He was wearing simple, almost period correct clothing, rough linen shirt and pants with leather sandals that the warm weather called for. Caleb smiled over at Molly. “It certainly has, Mollymauk,” he said.

“Feels like yesterday we were at my guild’s Yule party,” Molly said, a touch of sadness in his voice. “I think that was the last time I saw you.” He moved a little closer, sitting across from him, their knees touching. “Who are you camping with?”

Caleb looked down at where their knees touched. He kept his gaze focused there as he replied. “Oh, ah... Nott and I are in tent city... we still do not have a period tent, so...” He trailed off a bit. “Um, where are you camping?” he asked.

“I’m with TNG’s camp, one of the clothing-optional camps in the center,” he said with a smirk. “Where -is- Nott anyway? Is she off getting into trouble at Merchant’s Row?”

“Oh, probably... she might also be walking around with Frumpkin. We finally got him used to a harness, so we brought him with us,” Caleb explained.

“As long as she doesn’t get itchy fingers, she’ll be fine, I’m sure,” he chuckled. “Gives me a chance to spend time with you.” He put his hand on Caleb’s knee. “I’ve... I’ve missed you a lot, you know. I’ve been keeping tabs on your activity on the group pages for this event, so I knew you’d be here. I just... wish you’d responded to my messages and comments.”

Caleb looked away awkwardly and blushed then. “I’m sorry... I’ve been... well, not busy... a little, but... I should have responded to you,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay, my dear friend,” he said, bringing a hand up to Caleb’s face and turning it back to look at him. “We’re here now, aren’t we?” Oh, he so wanted to lean in and kiss him, to see if the spark was still in Caleb as it had been back in December. 

Caleb looked into Molly’s pure red eyes, blushing furiously. He definitely still liked this purple disaster of a tiefling. “Ja, we are...” he felt very awkward and a little shy. He wanted something to happen, but there was no way he was going to be able to make the first move.

“I still think about our first kiss... nearly every day,” Molly said, looking deeply into Caleb’s eyes. “You were so shy... but I could see it in your eyes that you wanted it. Did you want me to recreate that moment for you? May... May I kiss you?” Caleb laid his hand over Molly’s. He sucked in a breath and nodded his head, far too worked up for words.

Molly immediately moved in and closed the distance between their mouths. Purple met pink, chastely at first, trying not to overwhelm his human lover after such a long time apart. “Oh, Caleb... Can you still work magic with that tongue of yours, hmmm?”

Caleb melted as soon as their lips touched. Oh, how he had missed this. “Ja, I can...” he said. Caleb shifted to his knees and brought his hands up to frame Molly’s face, his book temporarily forgotten to the side of them. He deepened the kiss, licking his way into Molly’s mouth. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too, Liebling,” Molly said softly, opening his mouth wide for Caleb’s tongue. “Oh, Gods...” He felt his cock, more than ready to get some action. He’d been there two days already but with no action. He’d watched but hadn’t played. “Let’s go back to my camp before we get too carried away...”

Caleb leaned back from the kiss, his eyes dark with desire. “Good idea, Mollymauk...” he said. He picked up his book and took, holding out his arm to help Molly up. “Lead the way.”

“Message Nott, let her know you’re safe, but not to come looking for you,” Molly said as they walked. “And... you’ll be in my tent, but we may have an audience of listeners....”

“Mm, ja ja,” Caleb said, pulling his phone from his pocket. Both he and Nott had surprisingly good reception up here. He typed out ‘Met up with Molly, going back to his camp with him. Don’t come looking for me, but message me if something happens.’ “I do not mind if people hear us, I’ve heard plenty of others at different events,” Caleb said.

‘Have fun,’ Nott replied back, rolling her eyes as she put her phone back into her pouch and kept watching the bards perform. 

“Mmmm, good,” Molly said. As they walked into the walled-off camp, they were greeted by other members of the camp, but seeing Molly’s tail wrapped around Caleb’s waist, they knew not to keep them long. Molly got to the entrance of his large pavilion and opened the large tent flap. Inside was an amazing wooden frame bed, covered in furs and pillows, lit by electric candles and a single lantern. “Welcome home, Darling.”

Caleb looked around. He’d seen Molly’s pavilion from the outside before, but it was still impressive. “Wow, this is really nice,” he said. Caleb set his book down on a chest in the corner and sat down on the bed. “So, ah... what did you have in mind?” he asked Molly.

“Well, last time, we were drunk, so it was rather rushed,” Molly said, somewhat apologetically. “Today... I want to take my time with you...” He smiled, moving in for another kiss. “One thing I wanted to ask... Would I be able to access both your holes this time? It’s perfectly okay to say no, but I wanted to get ground rules covered. I finally get to have you back in my bed, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

Caleb nodded. “Yes, you may fuck me however you please... just, don’t cum in my pussy,” he said. “Otherwise, I am all yours.”

“Pouch full of condoms right over here, Babe...” Molly said innocently, gesturing to the small leather pouch on the side table. He could hear another couple in a nearby tent, and as he looked at Caleb, he let the sounds of their moans deep into his mind. “I’ll have my cock in both your pussy and your ass today... and have you screaming my name so loud they can hear it on the battlefield...”

Caleb’s blush had lessened, but now it was back with full force. He felt slick start to run down his thigh, especially listening to the other couple. “Fuck... yes, please...”

“Let me do this properly...” he said, moving to pick Caleb up. He could smell sex wafting in the air and knew that scent well. “Oooh, someone is already very wet... I can smell it...”

Caleb let himself be lifted by Molly, and bit his lip. “Ja... I am... I can see that you’re, ah, ready to go as well,” he teased.

“Hard as a rock...” Molly mused, carrying Caleb over to the bed and laying him on his back. Sitting down, he began to undo the fastenings on Caleb’s pants, putting his hand down inside, hoping he would find no other material blocking access. 

Caleb valued his comfort at these events, and so did wear underwear. When Molly’s hand brushed over his hard clit from the outside, Caleb’s breath hitched, the nub somehow more sensitive through the material. “Fuck! Oh, Molly...”

“Oooh, you like when I touch you there a lot don’t you?” Molly purred. “What should I call it, just so I don’t throw you off?” He pressed his hand over it a few more times, watching Caleb’s face carefully.

In the distance, another couple started playing, and people outside we’re starting to cheer everyone on. “Yeah, Baby, get it!” “It’s turning into an orgy in this camp!”

“Oh, fuck... ah, call it my cock... it’s the closest I have...” Caleb said, straining to form his words. He slid his hands down and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. “Molly... please...”

Molly could easily have just left him like that before starting to play with him, but decided it would be easier to help him out of them completely, so he pulled the pants down and slid them over his feet, now leaving a very delicious sight. “Ohhh, Caleb...”

Caleb still had his shirt on, but was otherwise naked. His hard little cock poked out of his cunt, all shiny and wet for Molly. Caleb spread his legs a little. “Yes, Mollymauk...”

Molly’s hand drifted up Caleb’s bare leg, purring softly. “Will you suck on the tip of my tail? It’s very... very sensitive...” His fingers ghosted over Caleb’s cock, moving to fingers to surround and pull at it gently.

“Mmph... ja, okay,” he breathed. Caleb trailed his hand down Molly’s side to where his tail was resting. He gently brought the tip to his mouth and licked at the tip, watching Molly’s face for his reaction.

Molly’s breath hitched, letting out a long, low moan. “Oh, yes... Caleb, My Darling... Please... more...” And in that moment, he pushed two fingers inside him. Gently, but quickly, partially filling the space. “So hot...”

“Oooh! Yes, fuck!” Caleb moaned and sucked more of the spade into his mouth. He tightened his grip on the actual tail to hold it in place.

Molly’s eyes closed, focusing on moving his fingers inside the incredible wetness he felt surrounding his fingers. “Oh, Caleb... You’re so hot and wet... and your mouth is... perfect...”

“Mmm!” Caleb whined as Molly moved his fingers. “So, ooh, are you...” he moaned. Caleb experimentally bit into Molly’s tail spade, wondering if he would like that.

Molly’s eyes flew open, and he suddenly wished that he had gotten his pants off already. He shuddered, cumming on the spot, making a complete mess of his pants. “FUCK!”

Caleb immediately released all hold on Molly’s tail, letting it drop against the bed. “Holy shit! Are you okay?” Caleb asked, suddenly very worried about Molly.

“I’m... better than okay...” Molly said, looking up into Caleb’s face with pure need. “No one has ever... made me cum so quickly... God... the only drawback is that my pants are a mess...”

“Oh... oh, okay... sorry...? I didn’t realize that’s what would happen... I guess you like being bitten, ja?” Caleb asked with a smirk. “Don’t worry about your pants, just take them off now...”

“No need to apologize, Babe,” Molly said, very quickly shimmying out of the pants, tossing them into the basket where other dirty clothes already were. “This might be a super-kinky idea, but... shall I leave the coat on while we do this?”

Caleb sat up and quickly took his shirt off. “That sounds hot but... I want to be able to get my nails into your back...” he said, lying back down and making a beckoning motion with his fingers.

“Fair enough...” Molly nodded, taking off the coat and placing it on the chair next to the bed. “We need to get you some fancy Court garb... but we can think about that later... Right now...” He eased Caleb back down, kissing along his collarbone and then down to the little scars on his chest. Latching onto one nipple with his lips, he pushed his fingers back inside Caleb, adding a third finger this time. 

As Molly kissed down his chest, Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly. As the other entered him, he arched into Molly’s touch, pushing himself further onto his fingers and into his mouth. Caleb dragged his nails down Molly’s back. “Ooooh...! Fuck! Ah, ah... yes! How- how many is that...?”

“Three...” Molly breathed against Caleb’s chest. He moved his tail back to his mouth, silently asking to be let back in. “Careful... Bite like that again and I may not be able to last as long as I know we both want me to. Just suck on it...” 

“Y-yes sir...” Caleb said, almost teasing. He took the tail tip into his mouth and lazily licked and sucked at it. “Gods... I feel so full...”

“If you think you’re full now... Get ready...” he said, smirking. “I’m bigger than just three of my fingers... You’re... not a virgin are you? I mean, not that I’d mind...”

Caleb held the tip of Molly’s tail in one hand, took a breath and waved his hand in a so-so motion. “I’ve used toys, if that counts? And I mean, we had that one night together...” he said. “Virginity isn’t really real anyway,” he said and went back to sucking on his tail.

“But the fact that I’m your first... That means a great deal to me,” he said, softly and tenderly. “I’m happy that we were able to come back together.”

Caleb smirked sweetly. He brought his free hand up to cup Molly’s face and then pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m happy you were... are my first actual person too...” Caleb took Molly’s tail into his mouth again and sucked on it particularly hard.

Molly let out a soft whining moan as his tail was sucked on, starting to move his fingers inside Caleb. “Ohhhh, oh gods... You’re so good... Do you want me to make you cum with just my fingers, Honey?”

When Molly moved his fingers, he hit something inside and Caleb let out a high whining moan. “Yes! Oh yes, Mollymauk! Oooh! Oh do that again...” 

Molly grinned, moving his hand inside Caleb in the same way to hit that spot over and over. “Hmmmmm, I’m going to enjoy watching you lose yourself to me, Cayyyyy-lebbbbb...”

Caleb grabbed onto Molly and he rode his fingers. One hand dug into his back while the other wrapped around one of his horns. “Oooh!! Fuck, Molly! Molly, fuck me, fuck me oh! Yes, yes, FUCK!!” Caleb shouted as he came, gushing over Molly’s hand.

“Oh fuuuuck!” Molly cried out as Caleb grabbed onto his horn, seeing white flashes like if someone had hit his prostate. It pulled at the jewelry in his piercing, and he had to control himself to keep from cumming again. “Fuck yes, Caleb! Caleb! So good, Baby! Oh yes!” 

Caleb pulled Molly down into a hard kiss. “I’m hardly the one in control here, but -please-, Molly... please fuck me!” Caleb begged.

“Gladly, Baby,” Molly crooned, reaching over for his condoms. “Care to do the honors, Lover?” Caleb took a condom from Molly and carefully ripped it open. He rolled it down Molly’s length, taking his time and squeezing his cock as he went. Molly’s eyes were half-lidded, watching Caleb’s hands work on him. “Do you like the feeling of my cock in your hands, Baby?”

Caleb looked directly into Molly’s eyes and gave his cock two quick squeezes, then smirked. “Ja, I do... but I think it would feel even better in my cunt...”

“I couldn’t... ah... agree more,” Molly said softly. He guided Caleb back onto his back and settled on top of him, sliding very carefully but quickly into his waiting pussy. “Fuuuuuuckkkk....”

Caleb’s eyes slid shut in pleasure. “Ooooohhhh... aahhh...” Caleb moaned as he held onto the bad, fingers digging into the furs. “Mollymauk... fuck... you’re so big...” he said, being stretched wide on his cock.

“Oh my god... You’re so tight...” Molly moaned. He settled more fully onto him, moaning loudly, taking one of Caleb’s hands and placing it at the base of his tail. “It’s not as... sensitive... as the tip, but it... gets me going...”

“Ja?” Caleb asked, rubbing his thumb over the base, bumping over the skin and bones there. “Does that feel good?” he asked, smiling.

“Oh yes...” Molly purred, nuzzling against Caleb’s neck. “Can I try biting your neck a little, see how you like it?” His heightened senses made it easy to smell the blood under the human’s skin.

“Mmm, yes... please do,” Caleb said, angling his neck to give Molly better access. He wasn’t terribly experienced, but he thought this might be really hot. Molly kept moving inside Caleb, kissing the jugular before gently sinking his teeth into the skin, hard enough to bruise but not break the skin. Caleb kept moaning with Molly’s movements. When he bit into his neck, Caleb arched his back again and cried out in ecstasy. “OOOHH! Aaah, Molly!! Oh, fuck, oh yes!”

“Mmmm...” Molly hummed, still not stopping with his hip movements, though he slowed a bit. “Oh, Caleb... I’m glad you like that... I don’t know if you’re ready for it... or if it even works on humans... but when a tiefling mates, we bite the neck of our mate at the moment of orgasm, leaving a permanent mark... We... I... Would you like that? If not, that’s okay... I can wait... Ohhh, Caleb...”

“Ah... no, not... not yet... Oooh... mmmm! Molly, fuck...” Caleb whined.

“No problem, Baby...” Molly said, picking up his pace again, sucking another spot into the opposite side of Caleb’s neck. He was getting close, and his moans were getting louder. “So fucking good... I’m close... I’m gonna cum soon... Fuck, Caleb...”

“Hhhnn, yes... ohhh fuck... me too, oh yes...” Caleb reached his hand between them to rub at his cock. “Oh!! Fuck, yes! Molly, I’m gonna... I’m.. OH FUCK!! YES!!” Caleb cried out as he came again.

Molly gave one final hard thrust before unloading into the condom, letting out a loud, animalistic snarl as he came. In the distance, he could hear what seemed like more than just the two other couples crying out in pleasure as they came. Fuck, had his pheromones gotten into the air? Oh well, they were in a sexy-people camp. “Fuck, Caleb... That was amazing...”

Caleb relaxed back against the bed, catching his breath. “Ah, fuck... ja, it was...” He swallowed a couple times. “So... Ah, what now? Sounds like people are enjoying themselves out there...”

“Mmmm, I say that we cuddle for a while...” Molly said, pulling out and removing the condom before settling back down next to his lover. “I’m afraid that if we keep going, I’ll turn the whole event into one massive orgy, thanks to the pheromones my body releases during sex... and there are other tieflings around that will make it spread...”

Caleb turned towards Molly and threw one arm over him. “Cuddling sounds nice,” he said with a smile. “As interesting as a War-wide orgy sounds... I don’t think anyone’s ready for that...”

“Traumatizing to the children to say the very least,” Molly chuckled, listening to the sounds of sex all around the camp. Hearing one cry of “grab my horns! It’ll make me cum harder!” from a female tiefling made him burst out laughing. “Like I said... others of my kind...”

Caleb reached his hand up and traced his fingers over Molly’s horn jewelry. “Are they really that sensitive?”

“In the best way, yes...” Molly purred. “Most of us don’t have nearly as many piercings as I do, but it only makes it better. If we were in a fight, though, they can be a weak point...”

Caleb frowned, thinking. “That is unfortunate... I would have thought they’d be good for running into people with...”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he said with another deep laugh. “I’ve hurt someone pretty bad with the metal on the tips here, when they tried to jump me. But if they’d grabbed my horns and squeezed, or pulled me down, I’d have been done.”

Caleb continued playing with the texture and shape of Molly’s horns. He bumped his fingernails along the ridges. “Huh. Interesting....” he mused.

“That feels really good,” Molly hummed, closing his eyes briefly and putting his hand up on Caleb’s chest, inadvertently brushing over the scars there. 

Caleb didn’t have a whole lot of feeling in his chest, but his scars felt a little weird. “Hmm, I’m glad,” he said gently. “Ah... I want to ask you something...”

“Hmmmm, yes, Darling?” Molly said, looking him in the eye.

Caleb got a little nervous at the eye contact but steeled himself anyway. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh, Love, all you had to do was ask,” Molly said, moving in to kiss Caleb sweetly and tenderly. “Yes, Caleb, I will be your boyfriend.”

Caleb returned every kiss Molly gave. He smiled brightly. “I’m so happy you said yes.”

Molly couldn’t help but feel warmth spread throughout his body, where he had always felt so cold. He knew that he was falling in love with the man in his arms. But was Caleb ready to hear those three little words uttered yet? Of course, there was a difference between saying the words, and doing a mating ritual. He had offered that, and Caleb wasn’t ready. Yet. But one day, he knew... 

“My precious boyfriend... I’m so happy.”

A wave of relief washed over Caleb. He’d been nervously pining after Molly for some months, and knowing that he liked him the same way, that he wasn’t there for just sex, was a massive relief. “Ja, me too...” he said and let the silence in the tent linger a moment. “You know, it’s still the middle of the day... should we venture out or...?”

“Let’s sleep for a little while, and then I’m pretty sure dinner will be ready,” Molly said, having paid into the camp kitchen. “I can pay for an extra meal for you too, so you can join me.”

“Mmmm, I like that idea,” Caleb said with a smile, cuddling into his boyfriend’s arms and yawning, soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jester was so excited for this day and had been pretty much all week. Beau, the girl she’d been crushing on for a long time had finally agreed to come over to hang out, and to help Jester get her garb ready for the upcoming War event. It was going to be a really fun event, and Jester had decided to make a new fancy dress to wear for Court day, and for Survivor Night later in the evening. She saw Beau’s car drive into the driveway of the large house, and she had to stop herself from flying out the door to meet her.

“Momma! Beau’s here!”

"You should go out and greet her, then," Marion said with a smile. She was excited for Jester and was hoping everything would go well at the War event.

Outside, Beau stood next to her car and looked up at Jester's home. She'd visited before but still haven't gotten used to it. Beau started walking to the front door, wondering what Jester would have her help her with today.

Before Beau could ring the doorbell, Jester opened the front door. “Hi, Beau! I’m glad you’re here! I have so much to do before the trip next week, it’s worse than con crunch! Momma made us snacks and they’re waiting for us in my sewing room! Come on!”

"Hey Jess," Beau said with a smile. She waved over to Marion. "Hello, Ms. Lavorre," Beau said.

"Hello Beau," Marion said. "Have fun together."

Beau nodded and followed Jester up to the crafting room. "You're really excited, huh? What are we working on today? Another dress?"

Jester quickly moved up the stair to the crafting room, which was next door to her bedroom. "I need help modeling and fitting some on the new dress I want to wear for Court and Survivor Night!" The room was pretty tidy, as Jester tried to keep it as clean as possible. Everything was in its proper place, and even the floor was clean of scraps and the like. "You're pretty good with hand-stitching too, right? Nothing too complicated, there's just a lot of it."

Beau laughed a bit. "With how often I've had to repair shirts and jeans? I think I can do it, yeah," she said. "Umm... Do you have anything I could wear? I think my style is okay, but it's not period correct..."

"Depends on if you want to be girly or not," Jester said, thinking for a minute. "Which would you prefer to be? Beautiful or handsome?"

Beau smirked and crossed her arms in a pose. "Definitely handsome," she said.

"Oooh, I've got just the thing!" Jester said, running to the closet and combing through and finding a really nice blue outfit of various shades, including a pair of poofy dark blue pants, a matching tank top, and a beautiful dark blue coat that was surprisingly period-appropriate. "Here! Go try this on!"

Beau's eyes lit up as she took the outfit from Jester. She ducked out into Jester's room and got changed, pointedly not thinking about getting undressed in her crush's bedroom. The clothes fit her pretty well, especially with good use of drawstrings and ties. Stepping back into the craft room, Beau took a little twirl. "Tah-dah~!"

Jester had been working on draping the fabric on the skirt of her dress, letting her mind drift lazily to the possibilities that lay ahead for her and Beau, when Beau walked in. She nearly dropped the material, and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh. My. GOSH! Beau, you look amazing!!!"

"Thank you," she said, taking a seat and watching Jester work. "It's pretty comfortable, I think it'll work just fine for the event. But you said it was like, a week right? How many outfits are you bringing?"

"I've got five different outfits for the daytime, and a couple of nighttime outfits too," Jester said. "Momma and I are staying in our RV, because of her agoraphobia, and we have a little mini washer and dryer that can fit a couple of outfits, so if you want to wear the same two outfits all week, we can wash it for you."

"That'd be cool," Beau said. "So you're not taking a tent? I thought this was supposed to be more hardcore camping than that."

"Well, we have a pavilion tent that we'll be putting up too, with a really nice bed, and if someone in camp needs to lay down, or needs privacy, they can go in there," Jester said, winking when she got to the "needing privacy" part. "Buuuutttt... If you don't have a tent yourself, you're welcome to sleep in there!"

Beau clapped her hands together in a thankful gesture. "I would appreciate that a lot. When you invited me, I started kinda scrambling around to find stuff? But it turns out that getting a period tent in short notice is basically impossible. Also, do people really have sex at War?"

"We could have gotten you a mundane tent too, if you wanted, but I'm glad I can offer you a nice place to stay for your first War." Jester giggled at that last question, nodding emphatically. "They definitely do, definitely! There are entire sex-friendly, and clothing optional camps! And sometimes passing by regular camps at night, you can hear people going at it!"

Beau had to look away from Jester while she barely contained her surprise. "Uhhh... I mean... wow, okay! I guess I just didn't think it would be comfortable, y'know?"

“Some people’s camping arrangements aren’t the most comfortable, no,” she said, remembering one of her friends’ horror stories of War sex in a very uncomfortable bed that was basically just a blanket and a pillow. “Thankfully, most people have nice setups and even battery heaters for when it gets cold out.”

"Oh neat," Beau said. "I can't wait to see all the different setups, it sounds awesome." She looked over to the dress Jester was working on. "So.... you said you needed help with your newest dress?"

"Yeah, I'm just about ready to start sewing the skirt to the bodice and I need someone to put it on so I can work on it, and a real body works better than a dress form. Plus, you have the curves up top to match mine." She held out her hands to indicate that Beau move closer.

Beau stood again and approached Jester. "Alright, need me to take off any layers first?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah, put this under-dress on so that I can fit it over what I'll be wearing under the main dress," Jester said. "By that time, I'll be ready for you." She looked Beau up and down, admiring how hot Beau looked in that blue outfit she was wearing. She almost wished she didn't have to have her take it off to do the dress fitting. "You can put what you're wearing into your car if you'd like."

Beau raised an eyebrow as Jester looked her over but didn't call attention to it. "I can do that later, just don't let me forget." She went back to Jester's bedroom and changed into the under-dress, returning soon after. "This is so puffy!"

"Oh, this is nothing!" Jester laughed a little. "The Queen and Baroness are muuuuch more poofy in what they wear for Court!" Once Beau was in front of her again, she fitted the skirt over the under-dress, inside-outside so that she could pin it together properly with the bodice. "This is going to look so good!"

Beau made a face, but did remained still even though she wanted to squirm. "I'm sure it'll look amazing on you," she said. "I will be much more comfortable in my outfit though."

"Oh, I absolutely agree that you'll look a lot better in that outfit I'm giving you to wear," Jester giggled. "I really hope that we can get a photographer to take some pictures of us around the event... You deserve to be the center of attention tewwwww."

"Aww, thanks Jess," Beau said, blushing a bit. "It'd be pretty cool to get some pictures together... maybe I could find something fancier to wear while we're there?"

"Oh, yeahhh, Merchant's Row is a great place to look for new, fancy garb!" Jester said, seeing that blush on Beau's light-brown skin. "We can get you one fancy outfit there, and then I can work on making you some new garb for next year if you enjoy it at War! And since Momma and I are part of Merchants Row, we do get discounts on a lot of stuff too!"

"Oh nice," Beau said with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to this... I think I'm gonna have a great time, and you seem really excited about it."

"I AM really excited about this, especially since I get to spend more time with one of the best girls I know," Jester said, having to keep her mouth from running away from her and revealing how badly she was crushing on Beau. "At least one of the nights, we should go tavern-hopping!"

"Oh?" Beau asked, her smile turning into a smirk. "What exactly does that involve? I assume there aren't like, actual buildings and stuff, right?"

"No, there's only one big actual gathering building," Jester said. "But there are a lot of camps that set up their front yards and tents into areas that people can come and share drinks and talk and sing and play games and meet new people. Some people give free drinks in exchange for a bottle of your own stuff, and some people bring around a bottle of stuff they've brewed themselves to share. As long as you have a tankard, someone's usually willing to fill it!"

"Alright, cool." Beau shifted her posture a bit. "Are you almost done pinning this thing?"

"Yeah, just give me another minute," Jester said, pushing another couple of pins into the fabric. "There! Now let me undo the clips and you can step out of it and go get back into your regular clothes."

"Thank you," Beau said with a sigh. After Jester had released the clips, she carefully backed out of the dress and retreated to change into her street clothes. "Alright, that's better, I think," Beau said once she was changed.

Jester looked over at Beau with a sympathetic look. "Mind if I ask you about why you don't like frilly, girly clothes? It's not a big deal or anything, I'm just curious about it."

Beau shrugged a little. "It was just kinda forced on me as a kid... I just never really grooved with it, y'know?" She gave Jester a small smile. "I like how they look on you, though... you look really happy in your clothes."

"UwU!" Jester giggled, blushing a lit. "I usually AM really happy when I'm at an event and able to show off the clothes I make!"

Beau felt her chest tighten a bit, looking at Jester and how happy she was. "Ah geez, Jess... you're really cute..."

"Thank you, Beau," Jester said, standing and putting the dress on the table next to the dress form before turning back to Beau. "You're amazing, and cute, and funny... and I really really like you."

Beau felt her face heat up at Jester's words. "Ummmmm.... uh, yeah, I like you too, Jess..." she said, not daring to hope to believe Jester meant what she thought she meant. Last Beau had known, Jester didn't like girls, but it hadn't stopped Beau's own crush. She hadn't said anything because she didn't think it would amount to anything, except possibly hurting their friendship.

Jester bit her lip. "Do you... Do you LIKE me like me, like I like you?" She moved to take Beau's hand, holding it firmly. "I don't just mean that I like you as a friend. I've... I've had a crush on you for, like, the longest time."

Beau all but squeaked and tighted her hand around Jester's. "Fuck... yes, Jester... gods, I've been crushing on you basically forever," she said, her nerves settling and her gaze softening.

Jester moved just a little closer to Beau. "I'm glad we finally stopped dancing around each other, finally," she said, her tail swishing happily behind her. "Beau, would it be okay if I kissed you? If that's moving too quickly for you, we don't have to, but... I really want to kiss you."

Beau bit her lip and nodded, barely keeping herself together. "Y-yeah, I'd really like that too," she said. Beau moved her hands up to cup Jester's face gently. "Jester..." she whispered, just before bringing their lips together.

"Beau," Jester whispered as their lips met, her eyes fluttering shut. She'd never been kissed, other than when that one half-orc guy in high school had saved her life by giving her mouth-to-mouth after she'd nearly drowned. This was her first real kiss, and she felt like she was in heaven in this moment.

Beau slid her hands into Jester's hair, keeping the kiss light before pulling away just slightly. "Ah... do you want more...?"

"I... I want you to kiss me like I've seen in movies," Jester said. "But besides that, I... I want to wait to do anything more than cuddling right now. Just keep kissing me, and we can go lay down on my bed if you'd like."

"Yeah... let's move there," Beau said. She took Jester's hand and started moving them both towards Jester's room.

As they went, Jester quickly turned off the sewing machine and the lamp, reaching for the light switch as they exited the room and closed the door behind them. "I'm really happy, Beau..." She sat down on the bed and pulled Beau down next to her, kissing her again.

Beau rested her hands on Jester's hips this time, and leaned against her fully. "Mmm... I'm happy too," she said. Beau kissed her again and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Jester smiled at the small declaration, her hands finding Beau's cheeks, opening her mouth but not quite sure how to deepen the kiss. When she felt Beau's tongue touch hers, though, she followed suit and experimentally pushed it into Beau's mouth, learning relatively quickly what to do.

Beau breathed deep and moved her hand up to Jester's waist. "Mmm... Jess..." She pushed her tongue into Jester's mouth in return and leaned against her until they were both flat on the bed.

Jester broke the kiss and smiled up at Beau, her blue cheeks stained a light purple color with her blush. "Beau... This is great, but I don't want to go any further than this right now... I want to cuddle, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Beau said. She moved to the side and draped one arm over Jester's waist, hugging her. "So... when did you start to like me?"

Jester had to think about that. "I think I started really noticing you when I kept seeing you dancing like a genius at the club where Momma sings! From there, it just grew and grew until I finally got the courage to tell you. I... I knew it was time when I saw you wearing that blue coat."

Beau smiled softly and rested her head on Jester's shoulder. "I started liking you when I first met you... you were just so sweet, and happy... I don't see why anyone couldn't like you..."

"Well... I'm also a bit of a prankster, so I do have people who don't like me, but... Yeah, in general, I am a really happy person," Jester said, her gaze shifting around to focus on different parts of Beau's face. "Hey... While there's not gonna be sex happening right now, I really liked how you were laying on top of me like that. Can we do that again? I kinda... want you to touch my tits too. Through clothing, of course..."

"Mmm... you like having me on top of you?" Beau asked teasingly. She shifted to lay more across Jester's stomach and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to see what else you like having me do..." she said. Beau moved her hands smoothly from Jester's waist to cup at her breasts, gently squeezing them through her top.

"Mmmm, that feels really good, Beau..." Jester said, her tail moving to wrap around Beau's leg gently. "When I'm ready for it... I really look forward to seeing what else you can do... and learning what to do for you." Her hand moved up to Beau's breast and gently squeezed it.

"You're a quick learner..." Beau said. She nuzzled into Jester's neck, kissing along her throat as she fondled Jester more firmly, searching for her nipples through the material.

"I do try..." Jester said, craning her neck so that Beau could kiss her there more. She could feel herself getting wet from Beau's touches and knew that she would need to take care of her horniness later. "You're so good at this, Beau..."

"Thanks," Beau said. "Umm... can I bite you?"

"Go for it, but be gentle, and I'll see if I like it," Jester said cautiously. "Who knows, I may tell you not to stop if I like it..." Beau kissed at Jester's neck again before gently biting at the skin, right where her neck met her shoulder. Beau felt desire course through her body, and she dug her teeth in a little more. "Hnnnnn!" Jester cried out in pained pleasure, a wave of pheromones releasing from her body as more wetness developed between her legs. "Oh, gods, Beau... Yes, keep biting..."

Beau smiled and started sucking on the skin between her teeth, intent on drawing out a purple mark there. She squeezed her own legs together, trying to stave off how horny she was. “Mmm... Jester...”

"Beau... Oh, Beau, this is amazing, but... We need to not go any further than touching each others boobs, and biting..." Jester said reluctantly. "Do you like being bitten too? Do you want me to bite you?"

Beau had to pause and regain some control of herself. “Fuck... um, yeah, yeah I’m into it,” she said. “Do you wanna be on top for that?”

"No, I think I can bite you from here," Jester said with a smirk, her tail moving off of Beau's leg and pushing the human woman's head away while she pulled her body closer to her, sinking her teeth lightly into Beau's skin. She had to be careful not to sink her fangs too deeply in, not wanting to hurt her.

“Aa-aahhhh.... mmmff, Jester...” Beau moaned as her eyes slipped closed. “Fuck, that’s good,” she said.

"Mmmm, you taste good, Beau..." Jester said softly into her ear, licking the tiny bit of blood that had come from the bite. She was so horny, and it was hard to hold herself back from going further. "Fuck..." She rolled both of them back over onto their sides, clinging to Beau as she kissed her again. "We... We gotta stop..."

Beau tucked herself close against Jester, hugging her tightly. “Y-yeah... fuck... uuugh.” She pulled back then, holding Jester away from her. “Jess... you’re really sweet, and -really- sexy, and I have to leave -right now- or else this is gonna go way too fast.”

Jester gave a playful pout, kissing Beau again. "Would it help if you went for a walk and then we went back into the sewing room and kept working?"

“Yeah, that would work too,” Beau said. She rolled off the bed and stood up, holding her hands out for Jester. “Come on, let’s get out of this suggestive situation.”

Jester smiled and nodded, moving to get off the bed herself. "Maybe after War, we can enjoy a much longer time here? I already have a few ideas for what I want to try, but it's not... exactly safe to talk about them right now."

“I would love that,” Beau said with an easy smile. She moved to the door and held it open. “You go back to sewing, I’ll take a lap around the block and see you in a few, yeah?”

"Okay, Honey," Jester said, moving into the sewing room and tossing a bottle of water to Beau. "Take this with you. I'll have Gatorade and snacks here when you get back."

“Thanks!” Beau said. She drank some water and made her way out of the house, then picked a direction and started walking. Soon she was jogging and flooding her system with a different kind of endorphin, so she started to feel more in control of herself. By the time Beau got back around the block to Jester’s house, she felt focused and ready to get to work. “Okay... I feel better now,” she said.

As soon as Jester heard Beau close the door behind her, Jester called out for her mother. "Momma!! Momma, come quick!"

Marion quickly moved to Jester’s craft room. “Yes, my sweet Jester? Are you okay?”

"Way better than okay, Momma!" Jester almost squealed. "Oh my GOSH Momma I told Beau that I really really liked her and she said she really liked me back and then we started kissing and then we started like REALLY making out and then I told her we had to stop before it went too far before I was ready which she was like totally okay with, Thank The Traveler, and like..." Jester paused to take a super deep breath before continuing. "Oh my GOD, Momma, I'm in love!"

Marion swooped in and hugged Jester. “Oh, my darling, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you two!” she said, smiling brightly. “Did she go out to cool down?”

Jester nodded, brushing her hand through her hair as they separated from the hug. "Yeah, I suggested it because otherwise she said she was gonna have to go home in order to keep things from going too far too fast." She smiled as brightly as her mother. "Oh, man, War is really gonna be a lot of fun! I offered to let Beau stay in the pavilion so she doesn't have to buy a tent."

Marion laughed. “That sounds great,” she said. “Maybe you should stay out there with her? You two can have the tent to yourselves, and I can have some company,” she suggested. It would be a good opportunity to have some clients at War.

Jester blushed at the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Beau, and then smiled mischievously at Marion. "I'll have to see what Beau says to the idea, but I think that would be great! Plus, if it means more money for you, that's awesome!"

“Oh, Jester... are you nervous? It’s okay if you are, but I think Beau will be perfectly nice with you.”

"I don't know if I'm exactly nervous, but... I really really don't want to mess up what we have already," she said, picking up the dress from the table. "I AM kinda nervous that I'll do something when we're in bed that will make her laugh at me. I don't want to mess up at sex."

Marion first covered her own mouth, then cupped Jester’s cheek gently. “Oh honey... I’m going to let you in on a little secret... Everyone messes up at sex at first.”

“Even you, Momma?!” Jester said, not believing that her mother had ever messed up at anything, especially sex. “No way you ever messed up at sex!”

Marion pulled Jester to sit on the little sofa with her. "Mhmm, even me," she said. "Bodies can be strange and figuring out how your body interacts with another person's is even stranger. I nearly made myself sick before I figured out what a gag reflex was," she said with another laugh. "Honestly, I'm very glad that you've been able to have such an open sexual education. You're much more knowledgeable about your body and what you like than I was."

“Awww, thanks, Momma!” Jester said, still holding the dress in her lap with one hand while half-hugging her mother with her free arm. “You’ve been a big part of why I know my body so well already, or I think I’d be just a scared little virgin with her first girlfriend and having zero idea what to do.”

"I know, darling," Marion said. She rubbed at Jester's back gently before pointing out the dress. "So, how's your project coming along?"

"The form is coming along really great," Jester said excitedly. "Once I get the main dress put together, which I should be able to get finished today, I'll put on the trim, which is a lot of hand-sewing!" Just then, the front door of the house opened, and Beau called out that she was back. "Still in the sewing room, Beau!"

Beau went to the sewing room and waved at Jester. “Hey, I feel a little better now,” she said. “Everything cool?”

Jester smiled, nodding. "Yeah, everything's great, Honey. I was just getting a little advice from Momma. She suggested that I maybe sleep in the pavilion with you during the event. Would you be okay with that?"

Beau blushed a little and glanced at Marion. “Umm, yeah, that’d be great,” she said. “Thanks for the suggestion, Ms. Lavorre.”

“Call me Marion,” she said to Beau. “I’m really happy for both of you, I know you’ll be good to my Jester.”

Jester reached out for Beau to take her hand but looked back to Marion. "Thank you so much, Momma! Are we ordering in for dinner tonight?"

Beau took Jester’s hand and sat on her other side. “Sure,” Marion said. “I was thinking curry, how’s that sound to you?”

Jester smiled and nodded. "Yeah, curry sounds great!" she said. "Tika masala and samosas sounds really great right now!" They continued to work on the dress until their food arrived, and then they took a break to eat dinner. They were talking and laughing, and by the end of the evening, Jester was sitting in Beau's lap on the loveseat in the living room.

Beau had her arms around Jester’s waist. “So, Jess, am I your girlfriend now?”

"If you want to be my girlfriend, Beau, I'd really like that," Jester said, smiling and kissing Beau. "So, it looks like I have a girlfriend now!"

Beau smiled and squeezed Jester closer. “Yeah! I have a girlfriend too!” she said. “Wow...”

"I'm happy..." Jester sighed, kissing Beau again. "I'm REALLY happy, Beau..."

Beau smiled into the kiss. “I’m really happy too,” she said. “I’m almost sorry that I have to go back to my place...”

"I'm sorry too, but if I had you stay here, I'm afraid we'd go too far," she said. "Don't worry, Sweetheart... We've got a week to play in the mountains..."

“Yeah,” Beau said. She kissed Jester again. “I think I’d better get going soon... but only a few days left until the trip, yeah?”

"Yeah, we take off on Tuesday morning!" Jester said. "How's your packing going with the list I gave you?"

“Pretty good. With the outfit you gave me today, it’s just gonna be last minute things like toiletries and pajamas.”

"Yeah, you definitely want to have pajamas for sleeping, cuz it gets really cold, even in the tent," Jester said. She pulled out her phone and added PJs to her list. "I think I need to kiss you goodnight, though, I'm afraid..."

“Oh?” Beau asked with a smile. “How is that different from our normal kisses?”

"Well, a goodnight kiss means you have to say goodnight and leave," Jester said with a little sadness.

“Then walk me out to my truck?” Beau suggested. “That way, we only have to say good night right before I leave.”

"Yeah, good idea, Beau," Jester said, moving to stand up. "Go grab your outfit so you don't forget it!" She waited for Beau, standing by the door with a soft smile.

Beau dashed back to the craft room and grabbed her things, including the new blue outfit, and mat Jester back at the door. “Alright, let’s go,” she said, taking her hand.

As they walked out to the truck, Jester really didn't want this night to end. Near the driver’s side, she moved in and clung to her. "I'm... Beau, I don't want you to go..."

Beau smiled and kissed Jester’s hair between her horns. “I know... I don’t want to go either, but I’ll see you Tuesday morning, right? And then a whole week up in the mountains.”

"Oh, Beau, I can't wait for Tuesday..." Jester said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, my handsome... amazing girlfriend."

Beau thought for a moment. “I like handsome. Good night, Jester,” she said, kissing her on the lips. Beau got into her car and waved as she drove off into the night.

Jester stood there for a few long moments as she saw Beau's truck turn the corner, her heart so full from what had happened that afternoon. She turned and ran into the house, running up to her room and slamming the door, jumping onto her bed after stripping naked. "Oh, Beau..."

As soon as Beau got back to her studio apartment, she dropped her stuff and went to bed. “Mmm... Jester...”

With thoughts of their new-found loves, the tiefling and human women relieved themselves of their pent-up frustration, and then fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come in their lives. "I love you..." Jester said in her sleep as she dreamed.

Tuesday morning, bright and early, Jester was greeted by the sound of Beau’s truck pulling into the driveway. Jester walked out in her regular clothes, knowing that until things were set up at the campsite, they weren’t expected to be in garb. Plus, it was Tuesday. The populace wasn’t showing up until the next day. “Hey, Honey!”

“Hi babe!” Beau called out the window. She hopped out and gave Jester a big hug. “Ready to get this thing packed up?”

"Yeah, and it shouldn't take too long either," Jester said, drawing Beau in for a long kiss. "I've missed you... It's only been a couple of days, and we've been texting each other the whole weekend, but I've missed kissing you and holding you..."

Beau couldn’t help but smile and blush. She felt so weak for this woman. “Oh, babe... Jester, you’re so sweet,” she said.

"Yeah, and you're hot..." Jester said, her tail waving happily behind her. "But before we get too carried away making out in the driveway, lets get everything packed up so we can get onto the mountain. There's a lot of work to be done setting up the yard and our shop at Merchant's Row..." Jester had a whole setup of her art and costumes that she made for these events, and it took quite a bit of time to get everything set up for the camp and her shop tent. "Once we get through dinner tonight, we'll be able to relax..."

"Yeah, sounds good," Beau said. She was fully prepared for a day of hard work. Jester was definitely stronger than she was, but Beau could coordinate things and help wherever possible. "Pavilion tent by the front door?"

"Yeah, that whole stack of stuff there needs to get loaded up," she said, pointing to the pavilion tent and the pile of shelves and tables for the shop. "Everything else is already in the RV, including the food that we're taking with us. Momma and one of the camp leaders are going to drive down in the RV, and we'll need to stop by and pick up a few things from the store before we head down, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, as long as I've got you to help me with directions," Beau said. "Let's get going on this stuff." She held walked over to the pile and they started getting everything organized in the bed of her truck.

"Yeah, of course!" Jester said as they got to work. Soon, they were done loading things up, had gotten to the store for last-minute items, including lunch for them to eat on the two-hour drive, and they were on their way. It was indeed a long day of hard work, and by the time everything was ready for the next day's opening, Jester was physically exhausted. Sitting around the small fire pit, she finally indulged in a bottle of cider. "Thank you for all your help, Beau..."

Beau leaned over and kissed Jester's cheek. "Of course, Jessie. It's amazing up here... it feels like a whole other world." Beau opened her own bottle of cider and took a drink. "So... relaxing for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, that's about all I have the energy for, unless I take a nap after dinner, which I might do anyway," she said with a yawn. "And I'd love to have you join me. If we get a couple hours of sleep, we can maybe wander to some of the other camps this evening? Or we could just stay in the tent..."

Beau looked out around their camp and to the other camps that were set up. "Y'know... I think I'd be good just staying in the tent. We'll have a whole week to explore, yeah?"

"Yeah... And I think we both know that there's plenty of exploring to do in the tent..." she said softly, glad that there wasn't anyone around. Marion had retired to the RV relatively early in the day, and the camp leader (who happened to be one of her clients) had taken her dinner to her. Once Jester had finished off her bottle of cider and eaten the last of her food, she stood up and moved in front of Beau. "Come on, Honey... Let’s go get some sleep."

Beau took Jester's hand and let her pull her up. "Or, y'know... 'sleep'," Beau said, using air quotes with her free hand. "Umm... sorry, are you... ready? I don't want to push if you're not," she said a little nervously.

"Oh, yes, I'm definitely ready, but... I also want to actually sleep first," Jester said, guiding her to the tent and pulling the cord on the tent flaps to close them. There were already a few electric lamps shining inside, and Jester moved to turn all but one of them off, leaving it on its lowest setting. "I'll be happy to spoon with you... Shall I be big spoon or little spoon?"

Beau took off her shoes and bit her lip, thinking it over. "You can be little spoon this time," she said. "I don't have a strong preference, both are great." Beau stripped down to her shorts and t-shirt and climbed into the bed. She moved to the far side and pat the sheets next to her. "Come on in..."

Jester took off her shirt, revealing a skimpy tank top and leaving nothing to the imagination with her DD breasts. She also removed her jeans, revealing a pair of briefs that covered her, but that sat just below her tail on her backside. "Mmmm, gladly, Honey..." She sidled up to Beau and lay down next to her, allowing Beau to move in as she wanted.

Beau draped her arm around Jester's waist and snuggled up to her. "Mmm..." she hummed, nosing Jester's hair a little. "You smell really nice..."

"As do you, Beau..." Jester said, her tail trailing over Beau's leg. "You smell musky and sexy... Fitting for someone who just put in a hard day of manual labor... You're probably smelling the pheromones that I let off when I'm aroused... and watching you work today made me very aroused... But now I'm sleepy..."

"Then we should sleep," Beau said. Knowing that Jester found her that attractive only turned her on more, and she was sorely tempted to not nap at all, but even Beau couldn't help but yawn. "Sleep well, Jester..."

"You too, Beau..." Jester said, setting an alarm on her phone for two hours later before putting Beau's hand on her breast. "Stay..." And a few moments later, she was sound asleep.

Beau gave Jester's breast a light squeeze. 'So soft... fuck she's so hot...' Beau thought to herself. It took longer for her to calm down and fall asleep, but soon enough the day's work caught up to Beau and she relaxed into sleep.

A couple of hours later, the alarm on Jester's phone went off, and she awoke happy and refreshed, glad that she didn't have to move much to turn off the music, as Beau's hand was still resting on her breast. "Mmmm, good job for listening to me and keeping your hand there, Beau..."

Beau mumbled, still half asleep, and gave Jester a firmer squeeze. "Hard not to... the way you talked about your pheromones really turned me on... Fuck, Jester..."

"Mmmm, are you fully awake, or are you still asleep, Baby?" Jester said softly. "The way you're talking, I'm not sure..."

Beau groaned and bucked her hips against Jester's plush ass. "I'm definitely awake." Her hand slipped under Jester's tank top and found one of her nipples, giving it a firm squeeze. "I want you, Jessie..."

"You've been so patient, Beau..." Jester hummed, turning around to face Beau, leaning in and kissing her deeply. "I want you too, Babe... Since this is my first time, please be gentle... Momma bought me some toys, if you want to use some of them..."

"I don't really want to right now, but if it'd make you happy, we can," Beau said. She kissed Jester deeply again and worked her hands under Jester's top, pulling away just enough to lift it over her head. "Oh... umm. Horns?"

"They can be super-sensitive, if that's what you're asking..." Jester said coyly. "But here, let me help you take this shirt off..." Her eyes closed and she shuddered as Beau's hand brushed over one horn as the fabric was taken away. "I've... I've only touched my horns a little myself... I'd love to see how you touch them..."

Beau smiled curiously and ran one finger over the curve of one horn, watching Jester's face for a reaction. "I've never been with a tiefling before, so you'll have to let me know if there's things I should know..."

Jester felt a shock of arousal just from the soft touch of Beau's hand. "Be careful not grab them too hard, but... just brushing over them... oh, god, Beau... It feels so good..." Her hands moved to fondle at Beau's tits through the t-shirt, loving how full her hands were. "And how does that feel, sweetheart?"

Beau pressed into Jester's touch, biting back a moan. "Fffuck... really good... fuck, hold on," she said. Beau pulled back and took off her t-shirt and sports bra, leaving both of them topless. "There, that's better."

Jester gazed at Beau in admiration, her gaze drifting from her eyes to her neck, finally into the perky large-C cups, licking her lips. "May... May I taste them, Beau?" She was so curious, but unknowingly settled into a semi-submissive role, wanting to ask for permission for things as they went.

"Yeah," Beau said. She lay back down on the bed and crossed her arms behind her head. "I'm all yours, Jester..."

Beau looked like the sexiest thing alive, and Jester couldn't help the speed with which she moved to lay over her, groping at the human woman's tit with one hand while devouring her other nipple with her mouth. "Mmmmm, Beau..."

"Ohh, Jester..." Beau moaned. "Fuck that's good... mmm..."

“Please, Beau, put your hands back on my horns...” Jester said softly. She was already so wet, and she wanted to be positively dripping when they got her underwear off.

Beau moved her hands to lightly wrap around each of Jester's horns, careful not to put too much pressure on them. "That really does it for you, huh?" Beau asked.

“Fuck yeah it does...” Jester moaned. “I wish I could recreate the feeling of it for you.” She circled her tongue over Beau’s other nipple, then started sucking on her again. “You taste so good...”

"Oooh! You're pretty good at that," Beau said, her hands tightening a bit. "Mmm.... Jess... ah, do you wanna go first, or have me go first?"

“I want you to show me how it’s done, Baby,” Jester said, licking her way up along Beau’s collarbone, kissing and gently grazing over her neck with her fangs, and finally capturing her mouth again. “Take me apart, Beauregard Lionette... Thoroughly wreck me... Please...”

"How can I resist such a polite request?" Beau teased. She hooked her arms under Jester's and flipped the two of them over. Beau kissed Jester deeply, then moved to her neck, kissing and biting there.

Jester gasped as she was flipped over onto her back, moaning into Beau’s mouth, keening a little when the human started working on the tiefling’s neck. “I’m all yours, Beau... All yours and no one else’s...” Her legs moved together, trying to control the gush of slick but to no avail. “I think we’re still... Ah... both overdressed... Fuck...”

"Fuck, you're right," Beau said. She sat up on her knees and pulled down her underwear, kicking them off over the side of the bed. She then reached for Jester's briefs and pulled them down, marveling a bit at how wet she was. "Gods..."

“I’ve been imagining over the last few days what it’d be like to see each other naked...” Jester said, gazing up at Beau through a fog of desire. “No fantasy could compare to the real thing. Oh, God, Beau, you’re amazing and perfect...”

Beau ran her hands up Jester's thighs, taking in the contrast of her nut-brown skin with Jester's light blue tone. "You are too, Jess... Fuck..." Beau wanted to go for Jester's pussy, but after the attention her own breasts had gotten, she felt it was only fair to return the favor. Beau moved her hands to Jester's tits, playing with one firmly while she took the opposite nipple into her mouth. "Mmmm..."

"Oh, Beau!" Jester cried out with a gasp. Once again, her own hands and her fantasies didn't do any justice to what was happening in this moment. She'd heard of some peoples' nipples being super-sensitive, but this was beyond expectations. "Oh, yes, Beau... Ugh... Ahh, it feels so good! Please keep doing that... See if you can make me cum just from playing with my tits! Fuck!"

Beau laughed a little, then bit lightly at Jester's nipple and sucked on it hard. After a few moments she pulled back and blew lightly on it, knowing the cold would contrast nicely. "Can I mark your tits too?"

"Hnnnn!" Jester keened, nodding her head in desperation. "Yes, please, Beau... I'm all yours... And the people in this town need to know that I belong to you... Mark my tits! Mark my neck! Fuck yes, Beau!" At Jester's words, Beau felt a gush of slick from her pussy. She moved her mouth to Jester's other breast and bit into the side of it, sucking hard with the intent of leaving a large, dark bruise there. The bites hurt, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain, and it only helped to know that at least among tieflings, these marks meant something significant. She was claimed, for as long as Beau would have her. "Oh, fuck, Beau! Ohhh, gods, it feels so good! Please don't stop!"

Beau did stop, but only to move slightly and bite in another mark. The sounds Jester was making were driving Beau on even more, she could hardly wait. "Mmm... Jester... You're so good..."

Clearly, Beau had the experience with pleasing lovers, and she was hitting all the right spots on Jester's body. Jester could feel the familiar coil of heat playing in her belly, and she was dripping like crazy. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon... Oh, fuck, Beau... Yesbabymakemecumplease..."

Beau moved back to Jester's other breast and bit at the sensitive underside, sucking hard in an effort to make Jester cum. "Mmmmm... ffffck..."

Jester's eyes flew open, her eyes flashing a bright red as she arched into Beau's touch. "Beau! I'm cumming! BEAU! YES!!" She dug her manicured-but-still-semi-sharp nails into Beau's shoulder, holding her in that spot as she writhed in pleasure. "Oooohhhh, gods..."

Beau groaned and buried her face into Jester's chest. "Gods, yes babe... good girl, Jester," she said. Beau pulled back and kissed up to Jester's lips. "Do you want me to eat you out now? Or do you need a little break?"

The red light shining from Jester's eyes flashed blue and white when she heard Beau call her a good girl. There was something about being claimed that was activating that kind of response in her body. "Imagoodgirl... Imagoodgirl..." She caught her breath and looked at Beau, the light finally fading and her eyes returning to normal. "Ah... a little break might be good for your good girl..."

Beau gave Jester another little kiss. "I'm glad I was able to please you so easily... Do you wanna get some water or anything?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Jester said, easing Beau off her and sitting up. "There's a big cooler there next to the bed..." She was incredibly grateful for the large rugs that had been placed under and around the bed, making it so that they didn't have to put on shoes to move around inside the tent. "I'm really glad that Momma has an ice machine in the RV..."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Beau said. Beau got up and got them a couple of water bottles. "So, how was my performance?"

"Oh, Beau, you were amazing!" Jester said with a bright smile, taking a swig from her water bottle. "I can hardly wait to keep going and see what else we like doing together. Though... I should probably tell you the significance of the markings you made on me just now."

"Oh? I saw your eyes flash, is that part of it?"

"That's part of it, yes," Jester said, moving so that they were both propped up on the pillows, cuddling sitting up. "My eyes flashed and shined red when I came because my body recognizes you as a mate. Thankfully, I'm not in heat, so it goes away quickly. The marks you made on my tits and my neck are a culturally-recognized sign of having been claimed... For as long as you will have me, I am yours. Even if the marks fade, I'm your lover now. It's not permanent, so if something happened between us that broke us up, it would be okay in the long run... It wouldn't affect my ability to mate in the future." She paused for a minute, bashfully biting her lip. "As for my eyes flashing blue and white... When you called me a good girl... I went totally submissive. I can't explain why, though I must say I REALLY enjoyed it... Being your good girl."

Beau nodded and drank her water as she listened. "That's very interesting," she said. "I mean, I don't want to break up with you, ever, I don't think but!" Beau took another sip. "It's pretty kinky that you liked being submissive... I'm not super experienced in that kind of play, but... I can work on it?"

Jester nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I hope that we are together forever too," she chuckled. "And as for the submissive play... We can learn together, okay? I mean, I had no idea that I would react to that either." She finished off her water bottle and tossed it into the trash bin by her side of the bed. "Now... you had mentioned something about 'eating me out...'? What does that mean, Beau?" Her true naivete was showing.

"Oh... umm. Go down on? Oral sex? I'm gonna put my mouth on your pussy." Beau said. "I promise, if you thought me sucking on your tits was great, you're gonna love this," she said with a smile.

"Oh! That's what you meant!" Jester said with a massive blush at how dumb she suddenly felt. "Sorry, I hadn't heard of cunnilingus being called that before." She took Beau's hand and sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, as she'd seen on porn before, before pushing that hand down toward her pussy. "Finger me too, please..."

Beau laughed a little, then bit her lip. "Damn, you're so forward, Jess," Beau said. She tossed her finished water bottle away, then moved to lay between Jester's legs. "Just lay back and relax, okay? You can touch my hair if you want..."

“Not too forward, I hope...” Jester said with a teasing smirk. She lay back, getting comfortable in the furs and pillows, her legs spread wide. “Touching... What about gripping and pulling?”

“Yeah, that’s good too,” Beau said. She pushed her fingers through Jester’s pubic hair, exposing her shiny clit. “Mmm... hello there...” Beau purred, thumbing at it.

“Hello there yourself...” Jester said, letting out a soft purr when she felt Beau’s thumb on her clit. “Ohhhh, mmmmm, that feels good... Please... More, please, Beau...”

Beau pressed two fingers slowly into Jester's slick folds while she nosed in and licked her clit. "Mmm... you taste so good..."

Jester moaned loudly, her head falling back into the pillows. "Fuck... Beau... Your fingers... and your tongue... Feel so good... I'm in heaven..." Her fangs came out fully as she got more and more aroused, and her hand found the back of Beau's head in encouragement. "Fuuuuck yessss..."

Beau flicked her tongue a few more times, then settled in and took the nub into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it. Her fingers started pumping slowly, wanting to draw this out for Jester.

Jester's moans became more and more animalistic, the pheromones pouring off her body, "scenting" Beau and marking her as claimed as well. "Oh, Beau... Yes, it feels so fucking good..." She felt Beau brush against her sweet spot with her fingers and tightened her grip on Beau's hair in response. "Right there, Beau, oh gods!"

"Mmmm!" Beau moaned as Jester pulled on her hair. She sucked on Jester's clit and slipped a third finger into her pussy. "Fuck.... you taste so good..."

"Ohhh... Oh, gods, Beau... Fuck!" Jester cried out, her hips bucking up against Beau's fingers. She wasn't sure if she could take a fourth finger right now, but she definitely wanted to try it out more later. "Yes! Fuck me, Beau! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

Beau wrapped her free arm around Jester’s thigh and held her down to the bed. “Stop wiggling so much,” she said before pumping her fingers faster and sucking on Jester’s clit again.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Jester said, testing the waters of submissiveness. "Ohhh, fuck, Beau... Fuck meeeee.... So good, Beau, oh gods!"

Beau tried pressing her fingers deeper, looking for that sweet spot again. “Oh fuck yeah... Jester you’re so hot... so perfect...”

"Beau, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum again..." Jester groaned after just a few more moments. "Oh, fuck... Mmmmm.... May I cum, Bayy-beee?"

“Yeah... cum for me, Jester,” Beau said, licking at her clit again.

"OH GODS!" Jester all but screamed, her body letting go of another gush of liquid onto Beau's hand. "YESYESYESYES! OHHHH! BEAU!"

Beau pumped her hand slowly as Jester rode out her orgasm, smiling the whole time. “There you go,” she said. “Mm, you’re beautiful like this...”

"Thank...you... Beau..." Jester panted, smiling and lifting her head. "Keep... moving your... fingers in me... please..."

“You like feeling full, Jess?” Beau asked casually. She kept up the motion and kissed at Jester’s thigh.

"Mmmm, very much so, Baby..." Jester said softly, her breathing returning to a more normal rate. "I think I want to try eating you out... and tongue-fucking you..." She let her long tongue lol out of her mouth with a playful look on her face. "And at some point... Maybe you'd like my tail in your pussy?"

Beau looked up, somewhat surprised. “Oh... fuck yeah... that sounds amazing,” she said.

Jester moved her tail up Beau's leg teasingly, slapping her ass with it. "I look forward to learning how you tick too..."

Beau laughed a little. “Yeah... lots to explore together,” she said. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Jester’s pussy and licked them clean. “Mmm, delicious...”

"Before we go on... Did you like it when I called you Ma'am?" Jester asked, pulling Beau to lay close to her. "Do you like it that I'm kind of a Little?" She hoped that she was using that phrase correctly.

“Mm, I like it if you like it,” Beau said. “It’s not totally my bag, but y’know... I don’t mind it.” She kissed Jester’s cheek, then her lips, and cuddled with her for a few minutes.

"Good to know..." Jester said with a soft smile. "So tell me... What are some of your kinks?"

“Well... I’m kinda into fancy lingerie? Or like, a leather harness...” Beau said. “I haven’t done a lot, and I bet you could teach me a few things.”

"Mmmm, that sounds hot," Jester said. "Wearing it, or having it worn for you? Cuz I love the idea of wearing fancy lingerie for you, but I'd have to test out wearing the leather harness to decide if I like it. I'm not quite sure what I could teach you, since you have a lot more experience than me."

Beau traced her nails in wandering designs over Jester’s breasts. “Both... and y’know, not all experience is equal. I know about having sex with another person, and relationships, but I bet you know more about kinks than I do.”

"Maybe, but only because of Momma's work and what she's told me about," Jester said, playing with a stray hair that was plastered to Beau's face from the slight sweat they had produced. "I kinda want to try out some breath play..."

Beau raised her eyebrows. “Ooo, now that’s interesting... I’m down to try it,” she said. “Not now, but... sometime.”

"Yeah, let's keep it at the basics for now," Jester said, pulling Beau in for another kiss. "I think that I want to eat you out now, to see how I do for my first time..."

“I wanna see how you do too,” Beau said. She rolled over onto her back and pulled Jester with her. “You ready?”

"Mmm, very much so..." Jester purred, moving in and kissing Beau deeply before moving down her body with her lips. She took a few minutes to fondle and kiss her nipples again before moving down to Beau's center, gently suckling on the engorged clit she found there. "Mmmm, you taste really good..." She was so tempted to push her tail into either Beau's mouth or into her pussy without asking, but she knew she needed to get consent with that one. "Would you like me to put my tail in your mouth? Or maybe fuck you with my tail? Either/or/neither, Beau?"

“Mmmmff!” Beau moaned. She was so turned on from before, it was no wonder she felt like such a mess under Jester’s touches. “It’d be cool if you fucked me with your tail... but please... suck on my clit more,” Beau said, threading her fingers into Jester’s hair.

"Yes, Miss Beau..." she said softly before doing as requested with a soft hum. "Mmmmmmmm..." Her tail moved to the edges of Beau's mouth, asking for permission to move in, just to get a little bit of lubrication. "I really wanna fuck you with my tail..."

Beau took the tip of the spade into her mouth. I was thicker and more flexible than she’d thought it would be. “Mm, is this sensitive too?”

"Mmmmm, very..." Jester said softly. "Nibble... but don't bite too hard, or I'll lose myself and might go off on you in ways that I don't think either of us will like..." She'd read about some tieflings that had actually hurt their partners badly when their tails had been overstimulated. She returned to sucking on Beau's clit, wanting to give her an orgasm as quickly as possible. "Mmmmm...."

Beau had started to nibble at Jester's tail, but her mouth fell open in a long moan. "Oooh! Fuck yes, Jester!" Beau called out. Her hands grabbed onto Jester's horn and held her in place. "Fuck yes... Gods that's so good... I need... fuck, fingers, tail, something... oh fuck me Jessie..."

“Gladly... My Beau... But you gotta let go of my horns for now...” Jester purred, pulling her tail from Beau’s mouth and carefully sitting up. she wanted to watch her body writhe and her face contort as she was fucked by her tail. Jester kept her fingers on the human’s clit as the spade of Jester’s tail slipped into the drenched opening.

Beau's eyes slipped closed as she felt the tip press into her pussy. "Mmmmffffuck.... oh, that's... mmm," she moaned. It didn't feel bad, just kind of weird, different. "That is... very strange, very new... but good..."

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Miss Beau...” Jester crooned. “For me... it feels like my tail is an extension of my clit...” She pushed the entire head in slowly, then another inch or two before she felt the back of the cavern. “Does that feel good, Beau? I’ve got a little room... to curl in and really fill you up...”

"Oh, fuck that's hot..." Beau said. Her hands gripped into the blankets. "Man, that's just... wow... Can you, mmm, can you play with my clit more?" she asked. Jester moved her tail just so and Beau squirmed a little, trying to press back against it.

“Yeah, I can...” Jester said with a smile, her tail coiling just a bit and filling in some of the space inside of Beau. As requested, Jester played with Beau’s clit, pressing against it and massaging it in ways she knew she enjoyed doing when she masturbated. “You’re so hot, Beau... So handsome... I love that I’m able to give you this much pleasure...”

“Mmm, fuck yeah... oh, Jester,” Beau moaned through heavy breaths. “Gods- yes! Oh, right there, oh, fuck!“ She panted, feeling a coil of heat building quickly. “I’m so close...”

“You’re so sexy and handsome, Beau!” Jester said with a heightened tone to her voice, mimicking the encouraging tone she’d heard in porn she’d watched. “Yeah, Beau, that’s it... Cum for me, Baby... Please cum for me...” Her tail was starting to move in and out of Beau, and her fingers were still pulling and rubbing Beau’s clit in the most calculated ways that seemed to be pushing all the right buttons.

“Oh fuck- I’m gonna cum, I’m- FUCK, JESTER!” Beau cried out as her walls tightened around the spade and she writhed in pleasure.

Jester moved up to kiss Beau fervently as she came, still fucking her with her tail, though a little more gently. Her hands moved from her clit to her breasts, rolling Beau’s nipples between her fingertips. “Mmmm... Not stopping... Gonna make you cum again...”

Beau's hands moved to Jester's hips. She was breathless and keened as Jester worked on her breasts. "Ooohh... oh Jess... Ahhh... keep doing that... fuck you're so good..."

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, Miss Beau?" Jester said huskily, her voice low. "Do you want me to call you anything? Do you want to call me anything? If you do, I don't mind.. Even if it's kinda degrading like slut or whore... Because this slut belongs to you..." Her hands kept working Beau's breasts, loving the feel of them under her hands.

“Yeah... fuck yeah, you do... and I’m all yours, Jess,” Beau said. She moved one hand to rub at her clit and groaned. “Gods that’s perfect, fuck yes... shit, Jester... I’m gonna cum again,” she whined.

"Please do, Miss Beau..." Jester said, the tip of her tail curling in and focusing on Beau's sweet spot. "Imagoodgirl... I'm so happy... that I'm able to please you so good... Fuck... Fuck yes... Cum for me, Miss Beau..."

“You’re a good girl, gods, yes!” Beau said. “Oooh... oh gods, yes, fuck, o-oohh FUCK!!” Beau couldn’t help but tighten her legs around Jester’s hips as she came again.

The pressure on her tail and the noises Beau was making pushed Jester over the edge at the same moment. "I'm cumming again too, Beau! FUCK!" She threw her head back and snarl-howled, her juices soaking the furs below where she sat. "Ohhhhh, oh fuck... By the Traveler, FUCK YES!!"

Beau purred, but tapped out on Jester’s hand and let her legs flop down on the bed. “C’mere, babe...” she said, pulled Jester up for cuddles. “That was really hot...”

Jester carefully pulled her tail out of Beau, bringing the tip up to her own lips and licking a bit of it off before moving to snuggle into Beau's arms. "Yeah it was..." she purred. "Would you like a taste of your own cum, Honey?"

“No thanks,” Beau said tiredly. She was worn out and tired. Beau tucked her head against Jester’s chest and sighed contentedly. “Hey Jester?”

"Hmmmm, yeah, Beau?"

“I love you,” Beau said. She kissed up to Jester’s lips. “You’re the prettiest girl and you’re one of my best friends and I love you.”

"Beauregard..." Jester breathed, her cheeks turning purple and her eyes misting with tears of happiness. "I love you too, Beau... Oh, my god, I'm ass-over-teakettle in love with you!"

Beau smiled brightly and kissed Jester again, peppering her face with them. “I’m so happy,” she said. “I love you.”

"Momma's gonna be so happy that I finally found a mate!" Jester said excitedly, continuing to kiss Beau's lips and cheek and neck happily.

After a few more moments, Beau pulled away and just looked at Jester adoringly. “Man... this is great,” she said.

"I love you so much..." Jester said, looking at Beau from where she lay. She almost burst into giggles, though, when she heard another couple from the other side of the stone privs crying out their own release. "Oops!"

“Oops?” Beau asked. “What do you mean?”

"I might have caused a chain reaction in the camp with how much pheromones were getting released from me tonight..." Jester giggled. "If there are others around when a tiefling has sex, ESPECIALLY other tieflings, things could get REALLY erotic. The more of us there are, the further the pheromones spread, the more people start getting horny around them. So... Oopsy-shmoopsy!"

(This was written the night of Narrative Telephone Game Episode 2: 4/28/2020. Thank you, Sam Riegel!)

“Oh... oooh, okay,” Beau said. “That’s. Hmm. That’s very interesting, I mean, maybe a little embarrassing, but is it like, okay?”

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely okay," Jester said, holding closer to Beau. "That's why most of the families tend to stay away from the party camps... Less likelihood of traumatizing the Chavely..."

“What’s that word mean?” Beau asked.

"Oh, it's an infernal word referring to children," Jester said. "A lot of the people that are part of the gypsy camps use that word all the damn time."

“Ah, okay...” Beau responded. “I’m looking forward to meeting people here, seeing all the different groups and camps...”

"You know, that outfit I gave you makes me think of the Gypsy belly-dancers," Jester mused. "We should get you some jangles and I'll teach you some dance moves so that we can dance around the fire when we go out partying! One of my evening outfits is a belly-dancing outfit and would go really good with yours!"

“Ooooh, that sounds really fun,” Beau said. “I bet I’d be good at it.” She suppressed a yawn into her pillow then turned to Jester again. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty tired...”

“Mmmmm, yeah, I’m getting sleepy too...” Jester yawned. “Breakfast tomorrow is pretty simple, but there’s no real rush to do anything until after the kitchen is cleaned up. After that, we gotta get dressed in full garb and go get my shop ready for when Gate opens at noon. So yeah, let’s go to sleepy times...”

Beau smiled and curled up with Jester again. “Good night, Jessie...”


End file.
